No estoy aquí
by brico4899
Summary: Leonard necesita esconderse y el armario de Sara es tan buena opción como cualquier otra


**La verdad, no se si es por lo que han hecho con Snart en la serie, pero, ahora que se ha acabado la primera temporada, estoy teniendo muchas ideas para historias Captain Canary de modo que es posible que en las próximas semanas suba bastantes fics de ellos.**

Las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas en la Wavereider, o tal vez seria más exacto decir aburrido. Hacía tres días que el equipo no tenia ninguna misión, ya que no habían sido capaces de volver a encontrar a Savage, de modo que, para matar el tiempo, cada uno intentaba distraerse como podía.

Sara estaba afilando sus cuchillos, en su cuarto cuando Snart entró de golpe sin avisar fue directamente al armario.

"¿Que demonios estás haciendo?" Preguntó Sara, confundida, dejando sus cuchillos y acercándose a él.

"No estoy aquí" Dijo Snart. Sara no estaba segura, pero parecía algo nervioso.

"¿De que estás hablando? Leonard te juro que si no me dices lo que ocurre..." Snart le tapó la boca con una mano antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

Unos segundos después alguien llamó a la puerta "¿Sara estás ahí?"

Era Rip, y sonaba muy molesto.

Sara miró a Leonard con una ceja levantada. Él apartó la mano de su boca y volvió a susurrar, casi con suplica "No estoy aquí" Después se encerró en el armario.

Sara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, imaginándose que Leonard debía haber hecho algo grave si se estaba escondiendo de ese modo de su capitán, y fue a abrir a Rip "¿Sucede algo, Rip?"

"¿No habrás visto a Snart, por casualidad?"

"No desde esta mañana. ¿Por que? ¿Ha pasado algo?" Preguntó Sara, con inocencia, sabiendo que Leoanrd debía estar pegado a la puerta del armario, escuchándolo todo.

"El pasillo que lleva a la bodega de carga está completamente cubierto de hielo" Exclamó Rip "Y sospecho que él podría saber algo al respecto"

Sara a duras penas fue capaz de contener una carcajada "Pues lo siento, no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar?"

Rip suspiró con cansancio "Por favor si le ves comunicamelo enseguida"

"Por supuesto" Le prometió Sara. Una vez Rip se hubo ido, fue al armario "De acuerdo, ya se ha ido, puedes salir"

Snart salió del armario "Gracias por no chivarte"

Sara sonrió divertida "De nada. Aunque me gustaria saber como has acabado congelando un pasillo entero"

"Ha sido completamente un accidente" Juró Snart "Estaba modificando mi pistola, para darle más potencia, pero me he pasado un poco y no he sido capaz de controlar el rayo. En cuanto he visto el estropicio he pensado que lo más prudente era esconderme"

Sara levantó una ceja al ver que Snart se sentaba en su cama "¿Que crees que estás haciendo?"

"Ponerme cómodo. Hunter ya ha pasado por aquí de modo que este es el sitio más seguro de toda la nave. Me quedaré por aquí un rato"

"¿Y no crees que deberías pedirme permiso? ¿Además que saco yo de todo esto?"

"El placer de mi compañía, por supuesto. Y, ya te lo he dicho antes, no estoy aquí" Respondió Leonard.

Sara rodó los ojos pero se sentó a su lado "Tarde o temprano te las tendrás que ver con Rip. Lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"Ya me ocuparé de eso en su momento. Ahora me preguntó ¿Que podríamos hacer para que mi estancia se más divertida para ambos?" Dijo Leonard con un tono seductor.

"¿No me digas que has montado todo este lio tan solo para poder venir aquí y besarme?" Le susurró Sara, siguiéndole el juego.

"¿Ya lo has olvidado, Lance? No estoy aquí" Dijo Leonard antes de inclinarse para besadla.

Al principió Sara se sorprendió tanto que no supo como reaccionar. Ella y Leoanrd coqueteaban constantemente, pero era siempre en broma, sin ningún interés real, y había supuesto que ese también era el caso.

No se había imaginado que iba a besadla de verdad.

Como tampoco se había imaginado que besar a Leonard le provocaría esas sensaciones. Ese hormigueo en los labios. Ese calor en el estomago. Casi le daba miedo reconocerlo, pero le encantaba besar a Leonard.

Cuando se separaron, por falta de oxigeno, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un segundo antes de volver a besarse. Si el beso anterior había sido lento y pausado, este estaba lleno de pasión y lujuria.

Sara no perdió tiempo en quitarse su camiseta mientras Leonard hacía lo mismo con su chaqueta y su jersey. Leonard la empujó contra la cama y empieza a mordisquearle los lóbulos y el cuello. Ella gimió de placer y le arañó la espalda con sus uñas.

Ambos tendrán marcas por la mañana.

Sara cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis cuando algo raro sucede. Los besos cesan, la presión de su cuerpo desaparece. Leonard se ha apartado.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Por que te paras?" Preguntó Sara con la voz ronca, pero no obtiene respuesta "¿Leonard?"

Sara echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. La habitación está vacía. No hay rastro de Leonard por ninguna parte.

Entonces lo nota. Una presencia detrás suyo. Unos labios le hacen cosquillas en la oreja. Alguien susurra.

"No estoy aquí"

Sara se despiertó con un grito de angustia.

Tarda varios segundos en recordar donde está.

Está en su cuarto, en la Wavereider. Pero Leonard no está con ella.

Leonard está muerto. Se sacrificó para destruir el Oculus y salvar al resto del equipo.

Ahora ya solo puede verlo en sueños.


End file.
